hellrisingfandomcom-20200214-history
Gravesend
This is a separate game world from that of Twilight City. The map is smaller and has less buildings. Power is controlled with Generators only instead of a Power Plant. Group chat will not connect you to people in Twilight City. You will not be able to move this character to Twilight City, or have characters in Twilight City come to you in Gravesend. Gravesend is a small town located just south of Twilight City, a major urban center in the state. It is located between the Nel River and the small Clarke Mountain range. The town of Denton is 15 miles south. History At its inception, Gravesend was a small group of houses and farms at the foot of the Nel River portage to a civil war era fort. The city was named in 1863 after a large battle took place there with many casualties for both the union and confederates. In 1977 a Population spike in the Twilight City area, including Gravesend, increased the population exponentially and caused a series of grim events between the original Christian population and the new wave of mostly atheistic suburbanites. Northwestern Gravesend is the oldest section of the town with many of its buildings being over a hundred years old, including: Hoopley's Super Market (originally Hoopley's General Store), Pluckey's Hardware, Waterdog Bar, Buthwhitte Post Office, Fudney Fire Department, and Baite's Hotel. Geography Gravesend is located south of Twilight City. The northwestern corner of Gravesend is located to the south east of the Nel River with the Clarke Mountain Range being located around half a kilometer on the outskirts of the southeastern corner of the town. A decently sized creek runs diagonally through the northeastern area, sourced from the Nel River. Areas Gravesend is split into four administered areas: northwestern Gravesend, northeastern Gravesend, southwestern Gravesend, and southeastern Gravesend. Northwestern Gravesend The traditional residential and business sector and also the oldest. Northwestern Gravesend has many essential buildings and services located within its borders like the popular Hoopley's Super Market, Fudney Fire Departments, Taylor Creek PD, A lazarix Building, Buthwhitte Post Office, Donny Potter Hospital, and Woodcock High School. This area is also home to a very large farm owned by the Merkle family. The extremely popular Piney's restaurant is also located here. Northeastern Gravesend The second oldest area of Gravesend. In the beginning It was merely occupied by the Shortback cemetery, built to commemorate the battle that happened in Gravesend during the civil war. It would eventually become the new site of religious worship in the town when the Saint Joan's church was raised there after the old church located in northwestern Gravesend burned down. It is home to the Quint Wells Library which is a very beautiful structure with a huge inventory of books despite being in a small town and acts as the town's main cultural center with painting, sculpting, and music classes being taught there. Northwestern Gravesend is also home to the largest farm in Gravesend, owned by the Fletcher family. Southwestern Gravesend The third oldest area of Gravesend, it is mostly farmland being occupied by two farms, the southern-most one being owned by an Amish community. It is home to the famous Uncle Huey's Supermarket, owned by the exceedingly eccentric and business savvy Bill "Uncle" Huey who became a town icon due to his generous contributions to the community, his oddly successful business, and his southern-fried accent. The Tilly Bagwell Hotel was the site of a hostage situation in 1965 when a state politician was taken hostage by the shooter, Roy Adams who was armed with a M1 Garand rifle, as part of a Vietnam war protest. Southeastern Gravesend The newest and most developed corner of Gravesend, becoming the town's main residential sector after the population spike during the 1970s caused by the growing popularity of the Twilight City and Gravesend area. It is home to many essential buildings and services as well like Lion Heart Hospital, J.W. Gasey Middle School, a Lazarix building, Crazy Willard's Gun Shop, and Buckwhite PD. The extremely popular Boys in Blue Bar, noted for its beautiful internal furnishings and great drinks, is a famous gay bar. Economy Gravesend's economy was mostly based on agriculture with a few small businesses. The highly successful Uncle Huey's Supermarket chain was also started in Gravesend. Most of Gravesend's population would commute to work in Twilight City. The Quint Wells Library was home to the largest arts fair in the county. The population spike of 1977 would see the modernization of the town with much infrastructure and buildings created to accommodate the new population. The mayor of the city accepted an offer from the Lazarix corporation to provide economic aid and jobs to Gravesend in an effort to revitalize the stagnating economy. Demographics Since its founding Gravesend has had a majority white protestant community, a small Amish community, and a small catholic community. During the population spike of 1977 this would change, a predominant number of atheistic suburbanites flocked to the area, most of these people would settle in the southeastern corner of Gravesend. Tension between the protestant, catholic, and atheist groups in the town would result in the Gravesend riots of 1979 and the Fletcher massacre of 1980. These events would lead to the eventual creation of two local police departments, Buckwhite PD and Taylor Creek PD. During the 1980s to the outbreak the city would not have any more significant happenings. There never was a large population of visible minorities. Education Originally children would have to be home schooled by their parents but the eventual construction of the Saint Guillseppe church would allow children to go to school there. When the Guillseppe church burnt down in 1872 a total of three children died. The Guillseppe church was followed by the Saint Joan church which also offered Christian schooling. The population spike of 1977 resulted in the construction of two new schools to accommodate the new demographic of people rushing into the town. J.W. Gasey Middle School Constructed in 1978 It was a moderately large sized school that had a student body almost exclusively made up of suburbanite children. It was named after James Wilson Gasey, a teacher that drowned after saving the life of a student in the Nel River. Woodcock High School Constructed in 1983 this school was known for its very good art related courses that it held at the Quint Wells library, students that came from this school and into the popular eye were the artists Martha Walters, Pierre Elliot, and Fred Nieland. The popular Huey's House Band also traces its roots to this school. This school was home to the Woodcock Wranglers, a football team, and the Woodcock Willows, a baseball team. Politics Gravesend had one mayor and four councilors who each administered their own part of the town. A problem involved with the Gravesend municipal council however was that most of the mayors and councilors were from Twilight City and so made decisions that would benefit Twilight City rather than ones that would benefit Gravesend. This resulted in strong animosity and competition between the two municipalities. Culture Gravesend is home to the Spivenbark Theatre live performance company. The Spivenbark Theatre hosts plays, shows movies and is known for promoting local talent, drawing would be actors and film-makers from throughout the area. Gravesend is home to the Quint Wells Library art gallery and studio. The Quint Wells Library also hosted art tours including Potters, jewellers, painters, textile artists and fashion designers who make up a few of the disciplines of the talents on display. Sports The sports were very important in Gravesend due to the competitive spirit of both Gravesend and Twilight City towards each other. Aside from the school sports teams Gravesend was also home to a minor league hockey team which did very well, their trophies are on display at Uncle Huey's Supermarket, which was their sponsor. Playing in Gravesend Gravesend is a small town with few places to hide, so you might want to get a hiding skill right away. Another small town feature is the lack of night life, so you will need a non-combat XP-making skill for those long, lonely Gravesend nights. Groups Operating in Gravesend If you are a group stationed in Gravesend list yourselves here. Three Bad Dudes Children of the Corn The Style Council Gravesend Chamber of Commerce See also Map of Gravesend Category:Lexicon